


Make Your Match!

by missbirdie (timefornaps)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Romance, Slow Burn, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie
Summary: Now, with the absence of gigs and a desperate attempt to find extra cash so he wouldn’t starve for the next couple of weeks, Luhan is thrown into an exciting world of dating, hybrid RPGs, and an android boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Will add more in the next chapters
Kudos: 1





	Make Your Match!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is a 2-year old android!au prompt I got from the Twinflamed fic fest. I finally got around to revising everything and changing the storyline. I'm really hoping that this will turn out alright! this will have 3 parts as I've initially planned and then will have story arcs for other characters and pairings. hehe. I hope the prompter doesn't mind me posting this after so long T_T

**Welcome to Make Your Match 2.0 Beta!**

_**Loading...** _

**.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- -: ✧ :-゜・．**

**MEET YOUR MATCH? THAT’S SO YESTERDAY.**

**NOW**

**_YOU CAN_ **

**_MAKE YOUR MATCH!_ **

**_Press 🠊enter🠈 to continue._ **


End file.
